The pathogenesis of diabetic glomerulopathy in the rat and the effects of pancreatic islet transplantation are under study using immunohistopathologic techniques as applied to the kidney. Additional parameters under investigation include the roles of altered glomerular hemodynamics and of altered hormonal status.